Glorious Hero Krantz
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50757 |no = 1388 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 167 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 17, 20, 23, 26, 62, 67, 72, 77, 82, 87, 92, 97 |normal_distribute = 9, 4, 4, 4, 28, 18, 10, 8, 5, 4, 3, 3 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 62, 66, 70, 74, 78, 82, 86, 90, 94 |bb_distribute = 9, 6, 5, 3, 3, 2, 24, 16, 10, 8, 5, 3, 2, 2, 2 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 62, 66, 70, 74, 78, 82, 86, 90, 94, 98, 102 |sbb_distribute = 9, 6, 5, 3, 3, 2, 2, 22, 12, 9, 7, 5, 4, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 62, 66, 70, 74, 78, 82, 86, 90, 94, 98, 102, 106, 110 |ubb_distribute = 9, 6, 4, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 18, 10, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 2 |description = If Krantz had been able to return home safely from Ishgria, he would have done great work at Akras Summoners' Hall. No one would have been surprised to see him become a young member of the Summoners of Old due to his achievements. As he was always open to the views of others he likely would have become a leader for the Summoners in the war with the Four Gods, with a charisma different from that of Grahdens and Owen. |summon = Saved by my elders, I was somehow able to return... Now it's my turn to save my juniors! |fusion = This strength... I accept it with thanks. I must continue doing my best for all in the Summoners' Hall! |evolution = Me? An Elder Summoner...? It's a heavy burden, but I will do my best! For all those who believe in me! | hp_base = 6117 |atk_base = 2273 |def_base = 2259 |rec_base = 2143 | hp_lord = 7956 |atk_lord = 2816 |def_lord = 2824 |rec_lord = 2667 | hp_anima = 9073 |rec_anima = 2369 |atk_breaker = 3114 |def_breaker = 2526 |def_guardian = 3122 |rec_guardian = 2518 |def_oracle = 2675 |rec_oracle = 3114 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Five Light's Decree |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk and 30% boost to max HP when 5 elements or more are present, 100% boost to Atk and 30% boost to max HP for all allies, huge boost to BC, HC drop rates & hugely boosts BB gauge each turn |lsnote = 20% BC, HC & fills 6 BC |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Swallow's Heavenly Decree |bbdescription = 15 combo Light attack on all foes, removes all status ailments, adds Light, Dark elements to attack for 3 turns & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn |bbnote = |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 340 |sbb = Deus Claymore |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, greatly restores HP, adds Light, Dark elements to attack for 3 turns, considerably boosts BC, HC drop rate & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn |sbbnote = Heal 3500-4000 + 40% of own Rec & 35% BC, HC |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 23 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Etheria Divider |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Light attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns, 75% damage reduction for 3 turns & adds all elements to attack for 3 turns |ubbnote = 150% Def to Atk |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Sublimating Talent |esitem = Virtuous Cape |esdescription = 30% boost to all parameters when Virtuous Cape is equipped, probable 20% damage reduction & reduces BB gauge required for BB |esnote = 20% reduction & 20% chance to reduce damage |evofrom = 50756 |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boosts Def when HP is over 50% |omniskill1_2_note = 50% boost |omniskill2_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Damage taken slightly boosts BB gauge |omniskill2_1_note = 2~3 BC fill |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 40 |omniskill3_1_desc = Adds considerable Def boost relative to Rec for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_1_note = 50% Rec to Def |omniskill3_2_sp = 40 |omniskill3_2_desc = Adds probable slight HP restoration when attacked for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_2_note = 20% chance to heal 20~25% of HP from damage taken |omniskill3_3_sp = 10 |omniskill3_3_desc = Adds status ailment removal effect to SBB |omniskill3_4_sp = 10 |omniskill3_4_desc = Adds HP restoration when attacking effect to BB |omniskill3_4_note = Heals (2000~3000 + 11% healer's Rec) HP |omniskill3_5_sp = 50 |omniskill3_5_desc = Allows 50% damage reductions to last for 2 turns |omniskill3_6_sp = 50 |omniskill3_6_desc = Allows UBB effects to last for 4 turns |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Ishgria Expedition |addcatname = Krantz4 }}